1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate supporting apparatus, a substrate transfer apparatus and the transfer method, a method of holding the substrate, an exposure apparatus and a method of manufacturing the apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate supporting apparatus suitable for supporting a thin substrate to be used in the manufacturing of liquid crystal display devices or the like and the inspection process thereof, a substrate transfer apparatus for transferring the substrate integrally with the substrate supporting apparatus and the method therefor, a method for holding the substrate on a substrate holder, an exposure apparatus comprising the substrate transfer apparatus, and the method of manufacturing the exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the process of manufacturing, for example, a liquid crystal display device (generally called a flat panel display device), a variety of apparatus for processing a large-sized substrate such as exposure apparatus or inspection apparatus have been used. In the exposure and inspection processes using these processing apparatus, a substrate exchanging apparatus (substrate exchanging system) which automatically sets a large-sized substrate (a glass plate) onto the processing apparatus and then removes it from the processing apparatus have been employed.
FIG.11 is a schematic view of the configuration of a substrate exchanging system employed in an exposure apparatus for liquid crystal display substrates, as an example. In the exchanging system shown in FIG. 11, a substrate P (hereinafter also referred to as plate P) is mounted onto a substrate holder 143 in the following method:
{circumflex over (1)} The substrate P is held from underneath by a robot arm 142 and the substrate P is transferred above the substrate holder 143.
{circumflex over (2)} In this state, a plurality of supporting bars 144 which are arranged on the substrate holder 143 for loading and unloading a substrate, are arranged via openings on the upper surface of the substrate holder 143. The support bars 144 rise above the upper surface of the substrate holder 143 to hold up the substrate P from underneath (or the robot arm 142 may be lowered to mount the substrate P on the support bars 144 that are already positioned above the upper surface of the substrate holder 143). In such cases, the support bars 144 are arranged to support the substrate P in and around the center, to prevent the substrate P from bending significantly.
{circumflex over (3)} When the support bars 144 rise a predetermined amount, the substrate P is lifted a predetermined amount from above the upper surface of the robot arm 142 by the support bars 144. The robot arm 142 then is withdrawn from underneath the substrate P so as not to contact any of the substrate P, the support bars 144, and substrate holder 143. FIG.12 shows the robot arm 142, which has completed the withdrawal from the substrate holder 143.
{circumflex over (4)} The support bars 144 are then lowered, with the substrate P being supported from underneath. The support bars 144 are lowered beneath the upper surface of the substrate holder 143, and only the substrate P is in contact with the substrate holder 143, being mounted on the upper surface. The substrate P is fixed onto the substrate holder 143 by suction through a number of suction holes (not shown) provided on the upper surface of the substrate holder 143. The suction of the substrate P performed evenly, so as to improve the smoothness (flatness) of the substrate P. The substrate holder 143 moves with the substrate P, and thus exposure for liquid crystal display substrates is performed.
The removal of the substrate P from the substrate holder 143 is performed by the reversed procedures of {circumflex over (1)}-{circumflex over (4)}.
The substrate used for manufacturing flat panel display devices is a thin glass substrate, for example, 500 mmxc3x97600 mm with a thickness of 0.7 mm. This substrate can be easily damaged, even by a significant flexure. In the conventional substrate exchanging system as described above, to load the thin substrate without any damage, it has been necessary to exchange the substrate with the lower surface being evenly supported by a plurality of supporting bars. The supporting bars were arranged in and around the center of the substrate, where they did not come into direct contact with the transfer arm.
To ensure the stability of supporting the substrate, the number of supporting bars needed to be increased. This required more holes on the substrate holder in accordance with the number of the support bars, which results in depriving the substrate holder of maintaining the flatness required to support the substrate in close contact. The supporting bars, therefore, cannot be excessively increased. An increase in the number of the supporting bars also has caused the vertical movement mechanism of the supporting bars to become complicated and large-sized, which deteriorates the position controllability of the substrate holder.
The number of supporting bars had to be limited for the reasons described above, thus creating a flexure to some extent on the substrate. The flexure has kept the overall substrate from being in total contact with, and being removed from the substrate holder simultaneously, resulting in an unfavorable phenomenon that the upper surface of the substrate holder partially wears away.
In the conventional substrate exchanging system, the robot arm had a comb-shaped cantilever structure, the comb teeth facing the movement direction, arranged so as not to interfere with the supporting bars (refer to FIG.12), the substrate being supported in and around the center to prevent damage. The supporting bars had to lift the substrate high enough to allow the robot arm to be inserted in between the substrate and the holder. With exposure apparatus for liquid crystal display substrates, however, the space between the projection optical system (reference symbol PL in FIGS. 11 and 12) and the substrate holder (generally referred to as a working distance) has become smaller as the numerical aperture of the projection optical system increased. Thus, ensuring a working distance large enough for the robot arm to be inserted has become difficult. Some exposure apparatus for liquid crystal display substrates, therefore, are obliged to perform loading and unloading after the substrate holder has been moved apart from the projection optical system. This requires a larger movement stroke for the substrate holder, increasing the time for loading and unloading the substrate, and also increasing the size of foot print (the area covered by the exposure apparatus installed).
Glass substrates are yet becoming larger and larger, and in the near future, are said to become as large as 1 mxc3x971 m. Larger substrates would obviously be a disadvantage with the conventional substrate exchanging system that has the problems described above still to be solved. Accordingly, it is an urgent task to develop a new technique to comply with the enlargement of such substrates.
The present invention was developed in view of such circumstances. A first object of the present invention is to provide a substrate supporting apparatus that can effectively prevent a substrate from being flexed, while being exchanged and transferred.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a substrate transfer apparatus which substrate holder does not require a complicated and heavy vertical movement mechanism. The transfer apparatus can also transfer a substrate safely without damaging the substrate, and without deteriorating the flatness of the substrate holder surface even when the space available on the substrate mount surface area of the substrate holder is small.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an exposure apparatus that allows the exchange of a substrate directly under the projection optical system even when the projection optical system has a large numerical aperture.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a substrate holding method by a substrate holder for large-sized substrates, without damaging the substrate.
According to a first aspect, the present invention is a substrate supporting apparatus to be transferred with a substrate by a transfer member, comprising a supporting portion provided with a plurality of openings smaller than the substrate, the opening with a shape geometrically closed, the supporting portion supporting the substrate.
The substrate supporting apparatus comprises a supporting portion which has a plurality of openings smaller than the substrate with a geometrically closed shape, so the supporting portion is not flexed or damaged, when affected by an external force on supporting the substrate. Thus, a decrease in the supporting force of the supporting portion caused by flexure or damage can be prevented, so that the substrate cannot be dropped so easily during transfer. In addition, the substrate supporting apparatus is structured to support the substrate surface with lines or planes on the edges or the area peripheral to the geometrically closed opening portions, instead of points. Accordingly, when the transfer member transfers or exchanges the substrate integrally with the substrate supporting apparatus, even if the substrate size becomes large, flexure and damage caused by the flexure can be effectively prevented during the transferring and exchanging.
In this case, the substrate supporting apparatus may comprise a plurality of openings. In the case of comprising a plurality of openings, at least a part of the supporting portion can be made of a plate-shaped porous member.
Various configurations may be employed as the supporting portion in the substrate supporting apparatus according to the present invention. For example, the supporting portion can be formed of combining a plurality of linear members. In this case, the supporting portion can be grid-shaped, or honeycomb-shaped.
The substrate supporting apparatus according to the present invention can further comprise a misplacement preventing portion which prevents the substrate supported by the supporting portion from being misplaced. In this case, the misplacement preventing portion may comprise a level-differential portion forming a boundary, between the supporting portion and the outer portion thereof, or stoppers arranged at a boundary between said supporting portion and the outer portion thereof.
Alternatively, the misplacement preventing portion may be arranged on said supporting portion and is a substrate holding mechanism for clasping/releasing both edges of the substrate depending on the weight of the substrate supporting apparatus. In such a case, the substrate holding mechanism can clasp the substrate and release it without utilizing external force.
In this case, the substrate holding mechanism can comprise at least one link mechanism, and an elastic member which gives force to a part of one link constituting the link mechanism on an edge of the substrate. In this case, at least one link mechanism can be arranged respectively on one edge and the other edge (on the opposite side) of the supporting portion of the substrate supporting apparatus. Then, part of the link constituting each link mechanism can be pressured toward one side or the other side of the edges of the substrate by elastic members to press the substrate from both sides thereof by the link mechanisms. Alternatively, the link mechanism can be arranged on only one edge of the supporting portion of the substrate supporting apparatus. A positioning member such as a stopper can be arranged on the other edge, so that the substrate can then be pressured from both sides, by the link mechanism and the positioning member. In either case, when the weight of the substrate supporting apparatus works on the link mechanism, it releases the pressure on the edge of the substrate against the pressuring force caused by the pressuring member of the link mechanism.
As the link mechanism described above, various link mechanisms may be employed. For example, the link mechanism can be a type of mechanism for performing the Scott Russell parallel motion. Employing such a link mechanism allows a pressuring force substantially vertical to the edge of the substrate.
In the substrate supporting apparatus according to the present invention, the transfer member, as a matter of course, can hold an area near the supporting portion of the substrate supporting apparatus to transfer the substrate supporting apparatus integrally with the substrate. The substrate supporting apparatus may further comprise at least two collar portions, which are integrally affixed to the supporting portion, the transfer member holding the supporting portion which supports the substrate. In this case, the collar portions are also a part of the supporting portion. That is, the collar portions may support the substrate instead of, or with, the supporting portion. By allowing the collar portions to support the substrate, the substrate supporting apparatus can be reduced in weight, as well as reduce the flexure of the substrate.
The substrate supporting apparatus according to the present invention can comprise spacer members, being a part of the supporting portion and disposed partially on a surface side which comes into direct contact with the substrate, the spacer members directly contacting the substrate and preventing the substrate from coming into contact with other portions of the substrate supporting apparatus. In such a case, since the spacer members prevent the substrate from being in contact with other portions, even in the case where the substrate is a glass substrate and the substrate supporting apparatus is made of metal, the substrate can be prevented from being damaged.
According to a second aspect, the present invention is a first substrate transfer apparatus for transferring a substrate, comprising a substrate supporting apparatus for supporting the substrate, a transfer member for holding and transferring the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate, and a positioning mechanism, disposed between the substrate supporting apparatus and the transfer member, the mechanism setting a predetermined positional relationship between the substrate supporting apparatus and the transfer member.
The substrate transfer apparatus comprises a positioning mechanism, arranged between the substrate supporting apparatus and the transfer member, for setting a predetermined positional relationship between the two. Accordingly, a vacuuming mechanism for fixing the substrate supporting apparatus by vacuum to the transfer member, for example, a vacuum chucking and driving source is not required. Moreover, the transfer member and the substrate supporting apparatus can be set to the predetermined positional relationship.
In this case, the configuration of the substrate supporting apparatus is not specified in particular, however, for example, the substrate supporting apparatus which comprises a supporting portion provided with a plurality of openings smaller than the substrate, the opening with a shape geometrically closed, the supporting portion supporting the substrate may be employed.
In the first substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention, the positioning mechanism includes at least two sets of positioning units, a set of positioning unit comprising a projected portion provided on one of the substrate supporting apparatus and the transfer member, and a recessed portion fitting with the projected portion provided on an other of the substrate supporting apparatus and the transfer member. In such a case, the configuration of the positioning between the substrate supporting apparatus and the transfer member can be simplified. In this case, it is preferable that the projected portion constituting each of the positioning units have a spherical surface and at least one of the recessed portions into which each of the projected portions is fitted is a conical groove, or the projected portion constituting each of the positioning units have a spherical surface and at least two of the recessed portions into which each of the projected portions are fitted are V-grooves each arranged in different directions. In the former case, the positioning units having the conical groove as a recessed portion can prevent the substrate supporting apparatus from moving in two-dimensional directions relative to the transfer member, and all the positioning units prevent the substrate supporting apparatus and the transfer apparatus from rotating. In the latter case, the two positioning units having V-grooves directed in different directions as recessed portions can prevent the substrate supporting apparatus from moving in the two-dimensional direction relative to the transfer member, as well as prevent the relative rotation of both apparatus.
The projected portions described above, having a spherical surface can be a part of a ball member.
In the first substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention, the transfer member can be of any kind so long as it can support the substrate supporting apparatus holding the substrate and transfer them, such as a robot arm.
According to a third aspect, the present invention is a second substrate transfer apparatus for transferring a substrate, comprising a substrate supporting apparatus for supporting the substrate, a transfer member for holding and transferring the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate, a substrate holder onto which the substrate supporting apparatus is mounted, and a positioning mechanism which is disposed between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder, the mechanism setting a predetermined positional relationship between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder.
The substrate transfer apparatus comprises a positioning mechanism, arranged between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder, for setting a predetermined positional relationship between the two. Accordingly, the substrate holder only requires a mechanism for vacuuming the substrate, and the substrate holder can be moved with the substrate supporting apparatus being mounted on the substrate holder, without a mechanism for vacuum chucking and fixing the substrate supporting apparatus.
In this case, the configuration of the substrate supporting apparatus is not specified in particular. However, for example, the substrate supporting apparatus which comprises a supporting portion provided with a plurality of openings smaller than the substrate, the opening with a shape geometrically closed, the supporting portion supporting the substrate, may be employed.
In the second substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention, it is preferable that the substrate holder is provided with groove portions into which an entire contact portion of the substrate supported by the supporting apparatus is fitted deeply, the contact portion being fitted below a substrate mounting surface of the substrate holder. In such a case, when the substrate supporting apparatus which supports the substrate is mounted on the substrate holder, the substrate supporting apparatus fits into the groove portions of the substrate holder deeply, and the whole portion in contact with the substrate is positioned below the substrate mount surface of the substrate holder. Thus, the substrate can be fixed to the substrate holder by vacuum without any problem.
In the second substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention, the positioning mechanism includes at least two sets of positioning units, a set of positioning unit comprising a projected portion provided on one of the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder, and a recessed portion, fitting with the projected portion provided on an other of the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder. In such a case, the configuration of the positioning between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder can be simplified. In this case, it is preferable that the projected portion constituting each of the positioning units have a spherical surface and at least one of the recessed portions into which each of the projected portions are fitted is a conical groove, or, the projected portion constituting each of the positioning units have a spherical surface and at least two of the recessed portions into which each of the projected portions are fitted are V-grooves each arranged in different directions. In the former case, the positioning units having the conical groove as a recessed portion can prevent the substrate supporting apparatus from moving in two-dimensional directions relative to the substrate holder, and all the positioning units prevent the substrate supporting apparatus and substrate holder from rotating. In the latter case, the two positioning units having V-grooves directed in different directions as recessed portions can prevent the substrate supporting apparatus from moving in the two-dimensional direction relative to the substrate holder, as well as prevent the relative rotation for both apparatus.
The projected portions having a spherical surface can be a part of a ball member.
According to a fourth aspect, the present invention is a third substrate transfer apparatus comprising a substrate holder provided with groove portions into which a supporting portion of a substrate supporting apparatus fits, a first transfer mechanism for transferring the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate above the substrate holder, and a second transfer mechanism for moving relatively the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder, in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the substrate holder to fit the supporting portion into the groove portions, the surface being a mounting surface of the substrate on the substrate holder.
According to this aspect, the first transfer mechanism transfers the substrate supporting apparatus integrally with the substrate, above the substrate holder. The second transfer mechanism, then, relatively moves the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder in a direction perpendicular to the mounting surface of the substrate holder, thus allowing the supporting portion to fit into the groove portions. This brings the upper surface of the holder into direct contact with the substrate, therefore, allowing the substrate holder to vacuum and hold the substrate via the opening portions of the substrate supporting apparatus. In this case, a complicated and heavy vertical movement mechanism is not necessary on the substrate holder. The evenness of the holder surface can also be maintained, and even when only a narrow space is available around the substrate mount surface of the substrate holder, the substrate can be safely and swiftly transferred without being damaged.
The third substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention can further comprise a third transfer mechanism for releasing the fitting between the supporting portion and the groove portions, and withdrawing the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate from above the substrate holder. In such a case, when the substrate supporting apparatus placed on the substrate holder as described above is removed, the third transfer mechanism releases the fitting between the supporting portion and the groove portions, so that the substrate supporting apparatus holding the substrate is withdrawn from above the substrate holder. That is, according to this description, the substrate holder does not require a complicated and heavy vertical movement mechanism. The evenness of the holder surface can also be maintained, and even when only a narrow space is available around the substrate mount surface of the substrate holder, the substrate can be safely and swiftly transferred without being damaged. In addition, compared with the conventional substrate exchanging system described previously, the number of steps required to exchange the substrate can be greatly reduced, allowing the throughput to be improved from the respect of time consuming, since the time required for exchanging the substrate is reduced.
In this case, as a matter of course, the first to third transfer mechanisms may respectively have individual transfer arms for transferring supporting members, and alternatively, the first to third transfer mechanisms may have a common transfer arm for transferring the substrate supporting apparatus. In such a case, the number of parts can be reduced, allowing cost reduction.
According to a fifth aspect, the present invention is a method for holding a substrate on a substrate holder, wherein the substrate holder integrally holds the substrate and the substrate supporting apparatus, the substrate holder having a housing portion formed which houses at least a portion of the substrate supporting apparatus. In this method, the substrate holder, which has a housing portion to house at least a portion of the substrate supporting apparatus integrally holds the substrate and the substrate supporting apparatus. Therefore, sufficient stiffness is provided to the substrate supporting apparatus, preventing flexure or the like during the transfer of the substrate, while the substrate and the substrate supporting apparatus are held on the substrate holder. This allows larger substrates to be held on a substrate holder, without the substrate being damaged.
In this case, the housing portion can have groove portions to house the substrate supporting apparatus. In such a case, the substrate supporting apparatus fits into the groove portions on the substrate holder, allowing the substrate to be held in direct contact with the upper surface of the substrate holder.
In the substrate transfer method according to the present invention, the substrate can be suctioned after the substrate and the substrate supporting apparatus are integrally held by the substrate holder.
According to a sixth aspect, the present invention is a first exposure apparatus for transferring a predetermined pattern onto a substrate by exposing the substrate with an energy beam, the exposure apparatus comprising a substrate supporting apparatus for supporting the substrate, a transfer member for holding and transferring the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate, a substrate holder onto which the substrate supporting apparatus is mounted, a positioning mechanism, disposed between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder, for setting a predetermined positional relationship between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder, and a substrate stage integrally moving in a predetermined direction with the substrate holder.
With the first exposure apparatus, the transfer member holds and transfers the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate, and mounts the substrate supporting apparatus on the substrate holder. Once it is mounted, the positional relationship between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder is set to a predetermined positional relationship by the positioning mechanism. Then, during exposure, the substrate stage integrally moves in a predetermined direction with the substrate holder. That is, a positioning mechanism is arranged between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder for setting a predetermined positional relationship between the two, and the substrate holder, therefore, only require a mechanism for vacuuming the substrate. Even if vacuum chucking or the like to keep the substrate supporting apparatus fixed is not arranged, the substrate stage can be integrally moved with the substrate holder, and for example, can be moved integrally to expose a plurality of regions on the substrate.
In this case, the first exposure apparatus can be further comprise a mask stage for supporting a mask on which the pattern is formed, and a projection optical system for projecting an energy beam deflected from the mask onto the substrate. This means that the first exposure apparatus related to the present invention can be configured as a projection exposure apparatus.
In the first exposure apparatus according to the present invention, the substrate supporting apparatus can comprise a supporting portion provided with a plurality of openings smaller than the substrate, the opening with a shape geometrically closed, the supporting portion supporting the substrate, the supporting apparatus held by the transfer member.
According to a seventh aspect, the present invention is a second exposure apparatus for transferring a predetermined pattern onto a substrate by exposing the substrate with an energy beam, the exposure apparatus comprising a substrate holder provided with groove portions into which a supporting portion of a substrate supporting apparatus related to the present invention fits, a first transfer mechanism for transferring the substrate supporting apparatus above the substrate holder, by holding a holding portion, a second transfer mechanism for moving relatively the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder, in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the substrate holder to fit the supporting portion into the groove portions, and a substrate stage integrally moving in a predetermined direction with the substrate holder.
With the second exposure apparatus, the first transfer mechanism integrally transfers the substrate supporting apparatus above the substrate holder with the substrate. Then, the second transfer mechanism relatively moves the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder in a direction perpendicular to the mounting surface of the substrate holder, thus allowing the supporting portion to fit into the groove portions. Thus, the upper surface of the holder comes directly into contact with the substrate and therefore, the substrate holder can vacuum and hold the substrate via the opening portions of the substrate supporting apparatus. Then, the substrate stage is integrally moved in a predetermined direction with the substrate holder, thus performing exposure. Accordingly, a complicated and heavy vertical movement mechanism is not necessary on the substrate holder. The evenness of the holder surface can also be maintained, and even when only a narrow space is available around the substrate mount surface of the substrate holder, the substrate can be safely and swiftly transferred without being damaged.
The second exposure apparatus according to the present invention can further comprise a mask stage for supporting a mask on which the pattern is formed, and a projection optical system for projecting an energy beam deflected from the mask onto the substrate. That is, the second exposure apparatus according to the present invention can be configured as a projection exposure apparatus.
The second exposure apparatus according to the present invention can further comprise a third transfer mechanism for releasing the fitting between the supporting portion and the groove portions, and withdrawing the substrate supporting apparatus holding the substrate from above the substrate holder. In such a case, when the substrate supporting apparatus placed on the substrate holder is detached, the third transfer mechanism releases the fitting between the supporting portion and the groove portions, so that the substrate supporting apparatus holding the substrate is retracted from above the substrate holder. That is, with this exposure apparatus, even when only a narrow space is available around the substrate mount surface of the substrate holder, the substrate can be safely and swiftly transferred without being damaged. In addition, compared with the conventional substrate exchanging system described previously, the number of steps required to exchange the substrate can be greatly reduced, allowing the throughput to be improved from the respect of time consuming, since the time required for exchanging the substrate is reduced. In particular, with the projection exposure apparatus, even if the projection optical system, arranged at the side of the substrate mount surface of the substrate holder, has a large numerical aperture (N.A.), the substrate can be effectively exchanged at the position of the projection optical system. The substrate holder, therefore, does not have to be moved apart from the projection optical system to exchange the substrate and accordingly the movement stroke of the substrate holder can be reduced. This shortens the time for loading and unloading the substrate, improving the throughput, and also allows the foot print (the area covered by the exposure apparatus installed) to decrease in size.
In the second exposure apparatus according to the present invention, the first to third transfer mechanisms have a common transfer arm for transferring the substrate supporting apparatus with the substrate supporting apparatus being held. In such a case, cost can be reduced by the reduction of the number of parts.
According to an eighth aspect, the present invention is a manufacturing method for manufacturing an exposure apparatus for use in a lithographic process of manufacturing micro devices, comprising the steps of providing a substrate supporting apparatus for supporting a substrate, providing a transfer member for holding and transferring the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate, providing a substrate holder onto which the substrate supporting apparatus is mounted, providing a positioning mechanism in between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder for setting a predetermined positional relationship between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder, and mounting the substrate holder onto a substrate stage moving in a predetermined direction.
With this method, the substrate supporting apparatus for supporting a substrate is prepared, and a transfer member is installed for transferring the substrate supporting apparatus together with the substrate. At this timing, the substrate stage and other various parts are incorporated into the exposure apparatus. The substrate holder is prepared and incorporated into the substrate stage. With the incorporation, the positioning mechanism is also installed between the substrate supporting apparatus and the substrate holder. Then, the parts mentioned above that are incorporated into the exposure apparatus, are combined mechanically, optically, and electrically and then adjusted. Thus, the exposure apparatus according to the present invention can be manufactured.
In this case, the method can further comprise the steps of providing a mask stage for holding a mask on which a pattern to be transferred onto the substrate is formed, and providing a projection optical system for projecting the mask pattern onto the substrate. In such a case, a projection exposure apparatus based on the step and repeat method or step and scan method, can be manufactured.
According to a ninth aspect, the present invention is a fourth substrate transfer apparatus for loading a substrate onto a substrate mount surface on which the substrate is mounted for processing, the transfer apparatus comprising a substrate supporting apparatus capable of being in a substrate supporting state, and of being in a non-supporting state by freeing the supporting state, and a loading member capable of being in an engaged state with the substrate supporting apparatus, and of being in a non-engaged state by freeing the engaged state, wherein the loading member moves to free itself from the engaged state upon loading of the substrate, while the substrate supporting apparatus moves to free itself from the supporting state in accordance with the loading member movement, and the substrate is mounted onto the substrate mount surface.
With the fourth substrate transfer apparatus, when the substrate is loaded onto the substrate mount surface, the loading member changes from the engaged state in which the loading member engages the substrate supporting apparatus in a supporting state, to the non-engaged state in which this engagement is freed. Following this operation, the substrate supporting apparatus changes from the supporting state to the non-supporting state by freeing the substrate supporting state, thereby loading the substrate onto the substrate mount surface. Accordingly, the substrate can be loaded onto the substrate mount surface without using an interim loading/unloading mechanism with the conventional supporting bars (refer to FIG. 11). The substrate can also be processed without withdrawing the substrate supporting apparatus after the substrate has been loaded on the substrate mount surface together with the substrate supporting apparatus.
The fourth substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention may further comprise an unloading member capable of being in a engaged state with the substrate supporting apparatus, and of being in a non-engaged state by freeing the engaged state, wherein the unloading member moves from the non-engaged state to engage itself with the substrate supporting apparatus upon unloading of the substrate and further moves in a predetermined direction, while the substrate supporting apparatus moves into a supporting state supporting the substrate in accordance with the unloading member movement, the substrate being detached from the substrate mount surface. In such a case, when the substrate is unloaded from the substrate mount surface, the unloading member engages itself with the substrate supporting apparatus which is in a non-supporting state, to change from the non-engaged state to the engaged state, and thereafter moves in the predetermined direction. Then, following the movement of the unloading member, the substrate supporting apparatus changes from the non-supporting state to the supporting state in which the substrate is supported and thus the substrate can be detached from the substrate mount surface. Accordingly, the loading/unloading of the substrate onto/from the substrate mount surface, that is, to exchange the substrate without using an interim loading/unloading mechanism with the conventional supporting bars (refer to FIG. 11).
The fourth substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention can further comprises a housing member, provided adjacent to the substrate mount surface, for housing the substrate supporting apparatus after the loading, the apparatus not engaged with the loading member. In such a case, the substrate supporting apparatus, which is in the non-engaged state, can be housed by the housing member after the substrate has been loaded onto the substrate mount surface. Accordingly, for example, in the case where the substrate mount surface is arranged on the substrate holder, the substrate holder can be moved immediately after the substrate has been loaded.
The fourth substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention, can further comprise a misplacement preventing portion for preventing the substrate from being misplaced with the substrate supporting apparatus being in the supporting state. Alternatively, the fourth substrate transfer apparatus may further comprise a positioning mechanism capable of assuming a positioning mechanism, being in a positioning state in which the substrate is positioned in respect to the substrate supporting apparatus by pressuring at least one edge of the substrate, and can be in a non-positioned state in which the substrate is freed from the pressure, wherein the positioning mechanism moves from the positioned state to the non-positioned state upon the loading of the substrate, while the substrate is mounted onto the substrate mount surface.
In the fourth substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention, as a matter of course, the loading member may be different from the unloading member. However, the loading member and the unloading member may be the same. In such a case, cost reduction is possible by reducing the number of parts.
According to a tenth aspect, the present invention is a fifth substrate transfer apparatus for unloading a substrate mounted on a substrate mount surface, comprising a substrate supporting apparatus capable of being in a supporting state, and of being in a non-supporting state by freeing the substrate, and an unloading member capable of being in an engaged state with the substrate supporting apparatus, and of being in a non-engaged state by freeing the engagement state, wherein the unloading member moves from the non-engaged state to engage itself with the substrate supporting apparatus upon unloading of the substrate and further moves in a predetermined direction, while the substrate supporting apparatus moves into the supporting state according to the unloading member movement, the substrate being detached from the substrate mount surface.
With the fifth substrate transfer apparatus, upon unloading the substrate from the substrate mount surface, the unloading member changes from the non-engaged state to engage itself with the substrate supporting apparatus, and then moves in a predetermined direction. Meanwhile, the substrate supporting apparatus changes from the non-supporting state to the supporting state according to the unloading member movement, to detach the substrate from the substrate mount surface. Accordingly, the unloading of the substrate from the substrate mount surface can be performed without using an interim loading/unloading mechanism with the conventional supporting bars (refer to FIG. 11).
The fifth substrate transfer apparatus according to the present invention can further comprise a housing member, provided adjacent to the substrate mount surface, for housing the substrate supporting apparatus before the unloading, the apparatus not engaged with the unloading member.
According to an eleventh aspect, the present invention is a first substrate transfer method for loading a substrate onto a substrate mount surface on which the substrate is mounted for processing, comprising the steps of preparing a substrate supporting apparatus and a loading member, transferring the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate by the loading member onto the substrate mount surface, and separating the substrate supporting apparatus from the loading member after detaching the substrate from the substrate supporting apparatus, by moving the loading member in a predetermined direction.
With the first method, when the substrate is loaded onto the substrate mount surface, the loading member transfers the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate onto the substrate mount surface, then the loading member moves in the predetermined direction. The substrate is thereby detached from the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate and then the substrate supporting apparatus is detached from the loading member. Thus, the substrate is loaded on the substrate mount surface. Accordingly, the loading of the substrate onto the substrate mount surface can be performed without using an interim loading/unloading mechanism with the conventional supporting bars (refer to FIG. 11). In addition, processing of the substrate becomes possible without withdrawing the substrate supporting apparatus, after the substrate has been loaded on the substrate mount surface together with the substrate supporting apparatus.
The first substrate transfer method according to the present invention can further comprise the step of pressuring at least one edge of the substrate to position the substrate in respect to the substrate supporting apparatus, upon transferring the transfer supporting apparatus onto the substrate mount surface by the loading member. In such a case, the position of the substrate in respect to the substrate supporting apparatus is adjusted while the substrate is being transferred. Therefore, by placing the substrate supporting apparatus supporting the substrate at the predetermined position on the substrate mount surface, consequently, the substrate can be easily mounted at the predetermined position on the substrate mount surface. Accordingly, in the case where the substrate mount surface is arranged on the substrate holder, the positioning of the substrate after the substrate has been placed on the substrate holder is simplified, and sometimes, may not be required.
According to a twelfth aspect, the present invention is a second substrate transfer method for unloading a processed substrate from a substrate mount surface, comprising the steps of preparing a substrate supporting apparatus and an unloading member, engaging the unloading member with the substrate supporting apparatus mounted with the substrate, mounted on the substrate mount surface, and detaching the substrate from the substrate mount surface after the substrate supporting apparatus supports the substrate, by driving the unloading member into a predetermined direction.
With the second method, when the substrate is unloaded from the substrate mount surface, the unloading member engages itself with the substrate supporting apparatus that has been mounted on the substrate mount surface together with the substrate, and thereafter is driven into the predetermined direction. The substrate can thereby be detached from the substrate mount surface after the substrate has been supported by the substrate supporting apparatus. Accordingly, the unloading of the substrate from the substrate mount surface can be performed without using an interim loading/unloading mechanism with the conventional supporting bars (refer to FIG. 11).